John Utonium
John Utonium is a main character in The Powerpuff Girls, professor and scientist responsible for creating the Powerpuff Girls in the first place. Before Season 1 Ten years prior, Utonium, whose birth name was Ken, worked for a secret group of scientist called the Devon Group, he quickly became one of the four leading members, and quickly found himself at odds with Ryan Parker for having taken his scientist, Kathleen Keane, away from him. It was here where he created both the Powerpuff Formula and the Chemical X. Sometime later, Utonium and Keane left the Devon Group after an unspecified incident and, by himself, began an experiment to create three little girls using the Powerpuff Formula. By accident, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup were born with superpowers and the mentality of five year olds. Not wanting them to be discovered, Utonium kept them in the basement and only allowed Kathleen to visit them. Utonium was unaware that the girls were planning to sneak out. Season 1 Keane watched Elliott Meyer's inauguration on the news while speaking with Kathleen Keane. They both discovered that the girls had sneaked out when they aw them on camera. They arrived at the inauguration to give Bubbles and Buttercup, who spoke of the man on the roof. They climbed the building to see Blossom breaking Mr. Grant's wrist. Tyler Osborn witnessed it. He told Osborn that his name was John Utonium, and obvious lie. He exploded with fear upon returning home, and ordered the girls to sleep in the pods. Keane insisted that they be allowed to stay with her for the night. That night, the "higher power" sent a rabid dog to attack him in the basement, where he realized the temperature at night was below freezing. Buttercup saved him from the dog. Elliott Meyer insisted that the girls be used to fight crime, despite his Chief of Staff Sarah Bellum's worries. Utonium did not want to lose the girls, because he felt that he had used up a good portion of his life on the project, and did not want to lose it because Tyler Osborn couldn't keep the city safe. Regardless, Utonium took them to the park where the girls proved themselves against the Amoeba Boys. The girls soon after began school at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten and Utonium refused to help Keane get the girls ready every morning. However, through reading Blossom's diary, he learned of her crush on Justin Bradley. Instead, he decided to feed Buttercup coal oatmeal to test her temperature sensor. Utonium realized that they girls felt temperatures, and invited Kathleen Keane to return one night to feel the temperature they slept in for two months. Keane explained that allowing them to be superheroes did not make up for his treatment of them. Utonium was dismayed when Sarah Bellum introduced cell phones to the girls, but was relieved to hear that Meyer would be covering the bill. Utonium was shocked silent when Blossom insisted loudly that she was over Justin. Utonium was followed closely by David Wilson in the supermarket on orders of Tyler Osborn until he got annoyed and ran off. In his haste, Utonium ran into Melanie Reenie, who asked him out on a date. Surprised, Utonium accepted.Utonium declined Keane's invitation to hang out and talk for his date, which Keane did not believe at first. He arrived at the date with Reenie, where he argued with the hostess and spotted David Wilson. He noticed a man watching them and discreetly had the waiter Jerry help them escape. He argued with Reenie about who the man was after until offering to hold him off while Reenie ran. The man, Quinn, explained his reason for following them and left Utonium behind. Utonium doubled back to the restaurant and grabbed a large knife. After finding Quinn again, he caught his attention before throwing the knife at him and pushing it deeper, killing him. Utonium took Reenie to the hospital, but while Reenie was let go, Tyler Osborn had the hospital hold him until morning to test a theory that Utonium would still be running on adrenaline hours later. Utonium noticed that he still was and agreed to look into the theory that Reenie was using chemicals to control Meyer, and even agreed to keep his research hidden from Kathleen Keane. Utonium managed to break the chemical compound Reenie used for her perfume into its basic components and called Reenie to invite her out on a date that night. He called Tyler Osborn over to explain that her perfume essentially takes control of the male testosterone and forces the man to fall in love with her. Utonium told Osborn that he couldn't support it in court, but planned to force Reenie to resign that night. Osborn initially agreed, but at the PST meeting that night told Utonium to put his plan on hold since Reenie made herself necessary in infiltrating the Gangreen Gang. Utonium looked forward at enjoying his reclusive lives now that the Powerpuff Girls were suspended, but Kathleen Keane came to his house to insist that it wasn't safe for the girls to continue fighting. Keane insisted that if the continued to fight, someone, either one of the girls or an innocent bystander, would die. Utonium reluctantly agree and called a PST meeting. At the meeting, which neither Reenie nor Osborn attended, Utonium suggested throwing the girls into the hills outside of Townsville, where he had deduced a sociopath was living. He acknowledged that the girls would be in mortal danger, and this mission would bring the girls back united, or not at all. Utonium planned the mission with the rest of the PST and promised to keep quiet. After having gone to see Kathleen Keane, Tyler Osborn came to Utonium's house in order find out where the girls were. Utonium was rude and unhelpful, but Melanie Reenie suddenly showed up to move in, claiming she was suddenly evicted from her apartment. Reenie accidentally told Osborn that the girls had gone to Meyer's office that morning and Osborn immediately left to see him. Utonium told her that Osborn wasn't supposed to know and Reenie apologized halfheartedly. A few days later, the girls returned from the stay at the hospital after returning for their fight with Norman Lumpkins to find Melanie Reenie living in the house. The girls, as well as Kathleen Keane, loudly voiced their disapproval. Utonium became defensive and irate and angrily told them that it was none of their business. A couple days later, when asked by Keane if he was happy with Reenie, he replied that he was. Keane replied that he didn't deserve it. Some time later, Utonium overheard an argument between the girls one night. Blossom had met with Justin Bradley at the Corner Shop, but she wouldn't tell her sisters what they talked about Buttercup chased Blossom around the house until Utonium lost his patience and ordered them to stop. Utonium initially defended Blossom's right to privacy and told Buttercup to stop trying to pry until Bubbles let it slip that it was about a boy. Blossom told them that Justin had asked to her to prom in order to bait Priscilla Moore back to Townsville, but Utonium immediately opposed it, even though Buttercup pointed out that they didn't have any say in his girlfriend, Melanie Reenie. In response, he ordered the girls to bed. That night, Reenie unexpectedly came home while Kathleen Keane was over. Keane refused to let her in the house and fought with her until Utonium came out of his laboratory in the basement. Reenie immediately asked to borrow his gun. Keane was against it, but Utonium acquiesced without question. When asked, Utonium also gave her back her perfume. He asked if he would get the gun back, and Reenie assured him that he would. Utonium wound up not getting his gun back, and spent the following two weeks returning to his reclusive life, only occasionally coming to Meyer's office to participate in PST meetings. Whenever Keane would say something negative about Reenie, Utonium would just point out his annoyance that she was still being mentioned. One night, upon returning home, Utonium found Reese Baum waiting for him in the living room. Reese demanded that Utonium hand over the Chemical X that gave the girls their superpowers, but Utonium steadfastly refused, so Reese left and gave an ultimatum to the PST instead. The following day, Utonium learned of Reenie's ultimatum, and was surprised to see her chaperoning the Townsville High School prom along with him and Kathleen Keane. They tried to ignore each other, but wound up in the same room when Roger Hillenburg took the gym hostage and separated everyone. They continued to argue through the night until Buttercup finally came in and rescued them from their hostage taker. Some days later, Utonium found himself hanging out with Reese Baum and reminiscing about the old days when they worked together at the Devon Group. Utonium reminded her that they were never friends because she sided with someone named Ryan. They spoke about the old days until Reese realized she had to be across town and abruptly left. Tow days later, Utonium attended the PST meeting convened by Kathleen Keane in order to inform everyone that the demon threat should be taken seriously. Utonium still refused. Suddenly, the Powerpuff Girls crashed through the window, saying that Tom Seaton had revealed the existence of the PST to them. Utonium did not deny it and agreed to explain everything as soon at the Gangreen Gang was defeated. Utonium reluctantly agreed that the only way to stop the Gangreen Gang was to give in to Reese Baum's demand. Utonium handed Reese the vial of Chemical X in his basement, lamenting the inevitable outcome of his decision as 'cataclysmic'. Nevertheless, he gave her the vial and called Meyer to convene a PST meeting that afternoon where Reese formally accepted the vial and gave them the counter-spell to Xavier's barrier. She also agreed to reveal the higher power, but only if Utonium came alone. Keane refused, but Utonium overrode her decision and agreed to come alone. Utonium argued with Kathleen Keane over the phone as he waited for Reese's instructions by text. Reese's text came, telling Utonium to meet her in one hour at the R.L. Jackson Observatory. Utonium hung up on Keane and obliged. Reese meet him outside and led him to the tenth floor, the observation deck. She led him into a room, in which he was introduce to the higher power, Mojo Jojo connected to a series of cables and computers before Reese betrayed him, pointed her gun at him and proclaiming herself a villain who will use the vial of Chemical X to create and army to take over the world. Keane, however, arrived just in time to kill Reese. He is unable to find the vial on Reese's body, and he and Keane agree to keep Mojo a secret from the PST. Season 2 He and Keane kept Mojo Jojo a secret from the PST, although Tyler Osborn had grown suspicious that Utonium's story that Reese Baum led them to a dead end was a lie. Utonium and Keane met at the R.L. Jackson Observatory, where Utonium explained his theory that someone else was working with Reese. He pointed out Mojo's helmet which allows him to control Malcolm Jules and explained that it was invented by Reese and her scientists at the Devon Group. Utonium explained that the only way for Reese to have gotten it out without Mr. Devon finding out was for an accomplice, which Utonium reasoned had to have been her former scientist Sudhir Bachchan. Later, Utonium once again had to fend off accusations from Tyler Osborn. The next day, when the revelation that River Kubelik was parading around a locket of her older sister Flower resembling Blossom was made known the the PST, Utonium was brought in to explain. Unwillingly, Utonium explained that he stole Flower's body from the morgue after her death in a car accident and used it to create knew life. Utonium offered to go to Oregon and speak with the Kubelik family to stop River from showing her locket on television. Before leaving for Oregon, Utonium had to explain to Blossom that Priscilla Moore would be staying at their house because he promised to lead her recovery, but had been putting it off. Upon his arrival in Oregon with Sarah Bellum he and Sarah immediately spoke with Howard Kubelik, River's father, by impersonating FBI agents. Although both Howard and his wife Sunset were kind to them, River became irate when she overheard Utonium suggest that he would confiscate her locket. Howard kindly asked them to leave and Utonium convinced Sarah to sneak in that night to steal the locket, which she was able to do successful. The next day, however, River revealed during her live TV interview that Sarah had stolen a fake locket. Utonium was suddenly distracted however upon spotting his old colleague Ryan Parker in the building. Although he failed to catch him, he called Kathleen to warn her of his discovery. Utonium and Sarah returned to their hotel room where Blossom, having seen River's antics on television the previous night, stormed in and demanded answered. Utonium refused and angrily ordered her back home, but Blossom instead ran to the Kubelik house. By the time he and Sarah got back to the Kubelik house, the family had already accepted her as their daughter Flower. Utonium refused to answer any questions and went willingly when Detective Sam Woods placed them under arrest. At the station, Ryan Parker surprised Utonium and asked him where Reese hid Mojo. Utonium maintained that Mojo was dead and a few minutes after Ryan left, Woods told him that Ryan paid his bail. Utonium returned to Townsville and attended a PST meeting where explained what occurred in Oregon and predicted that Blossom would not be able to hide her powers for long and she would return as soon as she was rejected by the Kubeliks. Osborn again asked about the Devon Group and Reese Baum, and Utonium feigned ignorance. Sarah stormed out in frustration. Later, at Keane's apartment, Utonium agreed that Sudhir Bachchan might have met Reese at her hotel and someone might remember him there. Buttercup came and informed him and Keane about the creature that attacked Priscilla in the subway. Appearances Season 1 Season 2 Utonium, John Utonium, John Utonium, John Utonium, John Utonium, John Utonium, John